Chá de camomila
by strangeland
Summary: Lara pensa que Winston enlouqueceu. Mas Winston pensa que quem enlouqueceu foi Lara! / One shot / (Mansão baseada nos jogos Tomb Raider II, III e V)


One shot

Chá de camomila

Lara Croft estava sentada em seu divã, no seu quarto, em frente às janelas que davam para a sacada. Estava segurando seu diário e uma caneta. Espiou a porta do quarto e lembrou que a havia trancado bem. Abriu o diário e começou a escrever:

_"Coisas estranhas tem acontecido ultimamente. Umas delas está acontecendo hoje mesmo. Quando acordei, Winston me ofereceu chá de camomila durante o café da manhã. Eu disse que não iria tomar porque estava tomando café. Ele fez uma cara de confuso e foi para a cozinha. Na hora do almoço, Winston perguntou se eu queria chá verde. Eu disse que não e ele voltou para a cozinha._

_Fui fazer alguns exercícios no jardim da minha casa. Enquanto estava lá distraída treinando minha mira, Winston apareceu DE REPENTE me oferecendo chá. Ele me assustou! Parecia um fantasma. _

_Perguntei qual sabor era o chá e ele disse que era de camomila. Eu disse que aceitaria naquela hora. Tomei o chá e ele estava normal. Depois do chá, fui para o centro do meu labirinto para meditar. Depois de uma hora de silêncio, comecei a ouvir barulho de xícaras. Fiquei assustada e tentei olhar pelos corredores próximos de onde estava. Cheguei a dizer "Winston, é você?", mas ninguém respondeu. Fiquei escondida atrás de uma das pilastras do labirinto. De repente, escuto "Quer o chá de novo, Miss Croft?". Eu gritei, e então Winston acabou gritando junto comigo. Eu disse: "Winston, você virou algum robô?" E o Winston disse: "Por que a pergunta, Miss Croft?" E eu disse: "Porque você está parecendo que não tem consciência das coisas. A hora do chá é só às cinco. Logo não tem porque me perguntar de uma em uma hora se eu quero chá!". Fiquei com um pouco de pena de ter falado isso. Winston estava com uma cara de assustado. "Mas Miss Croft, a senhora pediu chá de camomila" ele disse. _

_Eu puxei o Winston para a saída do labirinto enquanto falava " Eu pedi para comprar chá de camomila. Eu pedi para fazer chá de camomila, mas..." e então eu parei de falar. Winston estava se lamentando constantemente. Abracei ele e voltei para dentro de casa. Fui até à minha piscina e sentei na borda. Coloquei meus pés na água. E mais uma vez, apareceu Winston, mas sem a bandeja com xícaras. E ele disse: "A Senhora quer o chá agora, né? Só para constar." Fiquei com medo._

_ E se Winston estiver muito velho? Será que ele ta caducando? Eu aceitei sem dizer nada. Levantei, fui até à sala de jantar e sentei ali na mesa. Winston chegou e colocou uma xícara de chá, mas este era de maçã. Tomei o chá e disse para ele que iria tomar um banho. Fui para o quarto, entrei no banheiro, fechei a porta e fui tomar banho. _

_Depois do banho, algo completamente louco aconteceu! No meu quarto, havia a bandeja de Winston, uma xícara e o bule de chá em cima da minha cama. Olhei assustada para aquilo. Será que Winston estava com Alzheimer? O que estava acontecendo?! Apenas peguei todo aquele chá, joguei na pia e fui para a cozinha colocar tudo na pia. _

_Chegando na cozinha, comecei a lavar a louça eu mesma. De repente, escuto o Winston atrás de mim me perguntar: "Gostou do chá, Miss Croft? Acertei na quantidade de açúcar? A Senhora disse para fazer de camomila de novo e fiz. Só tome cuidado porque pode cair no sono mais cedo hoje."_

_Agradeci ele com um aceno e disse que iria tentar ler algum livro todo no mesmo dia e que não queria perturbação na porta do quarto. Ele concordou feliz e eu subi de pressa para o quarto e tranquei a porta._

_O que eu faço? Winston quer me matar? Winston enlouqueceu? Preciso pensar aqui."_

No outro quarto da mansão, estava Winston em sua cama. Pegou seu diário que estava escondido embaixo do colchão e começou a escrever:

_"Lady Croft anda agindo tão estranha esses dias. Ela vem me pedindo chá o tempo todo! Daqui a pouco, não haverá mais chá e eu terei que ir no mercado comprar mais. De madrugada, ela me mandou uma mensagem para meu celular. Estava escrito "querido, Winston, no café da manhã vou querer chá de camomila, pois estou de TPM. "Não me aporrinhe com perguntas." Essa mensagem foi mandada Às 2:45h! E logo depois, chegou outra mensagem dizendo "Também vou querer chá no almoço. Não esqueça pois você não vai querer ver uma mulher nervosa."_

_E foi o que eu fiz, servi chá no café da manhã e ela recusou. Servi chá no almoço e ela recusou. Quando ela estava no treino, recebi outra mensagem no celular. Ela dizia 'WINSTON, TRAGA MEU CHÁ DE CAMOMILA AGORA! SEM PERGUNTAS!". Pensei: Ela deve estar com muita preguiça de andar para me mandar tantas mensagens. E eu fui até ela. Ela tomou o chá finalmente. Quando voltei para sala, para ver um pouco de TV, recebi outra mensagem, oh minha nossa... A mensagem dizia: Winston, estou no centro do labirinto. Traga meu chá de camomila. Você sabe o caminho. Direita, esquerda, direita, esquerda, direita, esquerda, esquerda, direita, esquerda." Eu pensei: Essa mulher deve ter enlouquecido pelos hormônios. Fui até o labirinto e ela simplesmente agiu como se não quisesse chá._

_Dentro da mansão, quando estava lavando roupa, recebo outra mensagem de Lady Croft. Dizia: "Winston. Chá. Piscina". Lá fui eu pegar a bandeja, preparar o chá e levá-lo. Dessa vez, ela tomou de novo. _

_Quando estava preparando o meu jantar, recebo outra mensagem de Miss Croft e estava escrito "Winston, traga chá e coloque em cima da cama do meu quarto. Estou no banheiro tomando banho. Deixe-o bem docinho. E deixe a bandeja, o bule e a xícara na cama." Minha curiosidade era saber porque Lady Croft queria mais chá! Mas ela estava de TPM, então não perguntei. Fiz o que ela pediu e voltei pra cozinha."_

Winston guardou o diário embaixo da cama de novo após ter escrito. A porta do quarto bateu e era Zippy, o amigo de Lara que sempre a ajudava.

- Como está a Lara? – Zippy perguntou

- Mal... muito mal! Talvez, ela precise de um médico.

- Eu acabei de falar com ela. Ela me disse que você precisa de médico! – Zippy ria histericamente.

- O quê? O que eu fiz? Eu fiz tudo o que ela pediu!

Zippy estava ficando sem ar de tanto rir e se apoiou na parede.

- Sr. Winston, foi brincadeira minha!


End file.
